Explosions
After getting his neck free Mordimer was in the mood to appoint some principal considerations: "These furies are a threat for the Brotherhood, as long as they can neutralize our magic. Only a well-trained dwarve army can push them back into their bleak prairies. We must urgently go back and notify the princes." Brox hissed: "Keep quawwt, Mordimer!" Kip replied silently: "Whatever we have to do - it starts with taking our staffs back! Has anyone a suggestion how we can manage this?" Mordimer answered: "We must spy out their camp for our staffs. But if these furies are as dangerous as Brox believes this will be a suicid mission." Kip pondered: "Maybe with some kind of distraction ... " He fumbled within the huge pockets of his red cloak. "Brox - do you still have some special remedies ... somewhere?" "Woll .... a pawch wit black pawder, annader won wit sulfur, a bottle wit dissawlved soda ..." "Uhm, and I have ... Brox - you are our ingenious chemist, but with almost no experience in fighting. So I think the best is if you try to distract the furies and apply some of your tricks while we check out their camp." Kip proposed. "Who? Me against oll dees furies?!" Brox replied in fear. "Guess this idea is excellent. You can prepare your traps while we are sneaking over to the camp." Gigantus piped up. The sounds from the prisoners had changed. There was no painful moaning any more. The Syawnee guard became suspicious. She stood up and approached to the prisoners, trying to see something through the darkness. Suddenly she could see them. Unchained! She screamed alarm and turned to get her axe, but in this moment the mighty fist of Gigantus knocked her out. "Damn!" Gigantus ranted. "Come on, quick!" Kip commanded calmly. "You, Brox, stay here, and string them along as long as you can!" Kip, Mordimer and Gigantus turned toward the furie's camp and disappeared in the darkness. Desparately Brox poked around and found the bucket containing the acid. He took it and emptied it onto the path to the prisoner's wall. The light of torches and angry women's voices approached. Brox ran and hid behind the wall where the sorcerors were fastened before. Immediately he heard the painful cries of those warriors who stepped into the acid on the ground. In this moment he put the sulfur into the soda bottle and threw it against a wall close to the furies. The flask cracked. It's content exploded in a white darting flame and many little spraying beads ignited the dry grass and some bushes. The furies' cries told him that these unnatural, white flames horrified them. So he shouted loudly in Azidakan language: "Your magic may hinder us, but it does not stop us! Leave this cursed place or you all will die!"The Syawnee blanched when they heard Brox´s cry. They began to retire, arguing nervously with each others. Suddenly a cackling laughter was heard behind the terrified Syawnees. They stopped drawing backwards, and stood frozen. A snarl from some big animal got the Syawnees scattering away from the approaching party. The white light of chemical flames flickered over a massive shape with glowing eyes and long fangs. A beast-woman, with the body of a great ape and the head of a sabre-toothed lioness. Behind it, four Syawnee women bore a palanquin where an old crone sat between pillows and furs. She strived to get up when she saw the flames, laughing like crazy.